A Trip To Hong Kong
by Nadeshiko
Summary: Sakura goes on a class trip to Hong Kong, hoping to meet a certain someone. But a pretty girl named Evelyn seems to be a problem...


A Trip To Hong Kong SEYMOUR BONNELL Normal SEYMOUR BONNELL 2 57 2001-10-21T02:15:00Z 2001-10-21T02:15:00Z 3 917 5228 N/A 43 10 6420 9.2720 

Hora minna-san!  Ohayo gizaimasu/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa (depends on whatever time you're reading this)  I'm so gald ff.net is back up now.  But nyway, I wrote this story out a little while ago, and when I was reading my reviews for "You Make Me A Better Man", someone asked for a sequel.  Well, I re-read this story (or what's of it so far) and I realized that this couls be a sequel!  Hehehe… n e wayz, the timeline is the regular CCS timeline, but movie 1 and 2 didn't happen.  Got it?  Well, I hope you enjoy the fic, and please review!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own CC/CCS.  Clamp/Nelvana/Kodansha/God only knows what does.  I'm just writing this fic for non-profitable S+S mushiness.  J

A Trip To Hong Kong

****

****

****

By: Nadeshiko 

"Hey Tomoyo!"  A cheerful Sakura, smiling sweetly, entered the college classroom.  

Tomoyo looked up from her drawing to see Sakura sitting in her desk, just to the left of 

her own. "Good morning, Sakura!"  Sakura looked at the drawing on Tomoyo's deak, 

almost finished.  "What's that?"  "Oh," Tomoyo smiled.  "This is the outfit that you're 

going to wear at the Hana College dance in Hong Kong!"  "Hong Kong?  Why would I be 

over there?"  Tomoyo, still smiling, shrugged it off saying "Oh, it's just a thought!"

          Just then, the teacher walked in the door.  "Hello students," he announced.  "My 

name is Mr. Fushi and I will be your homeroon teacher in this new school year." The 

teacher, dressed in a navy  blue business suit, complete with a black tie and shoes, had 

dark brown hair and deep ocean blue eyes.  Sakura looked around the classroom. The 

only person she knew was Tomoyo, who had been in her homeroom class ever since the 

first grade.  Then, My. Fushi cleared his throat, obviously preparing to make an 

important announcement.

          "Now, if I can have your attention for a moment, I would like to announce a special 

event."  He paused for a moment, waiting for the student's attention.  "This college 

has been lucky enough to win a trip to Hong Kong!"  The class cheered.  "But, only two 

people can go."  The class groaned.  "A draw was held to see who would go,  But, before I 

announce the winners, I would like to tell you what you are to be doing there.  You will be going to Hong Kong to find food, shelter and everything else you might need by staying with people you may know in Hong Kong, or just people you run into.  Be sure to always be polite, and don't go into someone else's house until you know them well. Money will be provided for you, but it is not enough to live off of, so I strongly suggest that you room with someone."  Every member of the class was absorbing this information, hoping that it will be them who is to go on the trip.  "I am pleased to announce the winners of the draw are Jinto Evelyn and Kinomoto Sakura!  Please come to the front of the classroom!"

          Sakura stood up, barely knowing what she was doing, and headed down an isle to the front of the classroom, as instructed by the teacher.  On her way down, she noticed a pretty girl with long blonde hair and orange-brown eyes (A/N: kind of like Meiling's eyes), supposedly Evelyn, walking to the front, also.  Once both she and Sakura got to the front, they received a mad applause from the class and a congratulations from their teacher.  "Now, I'm sure this might come as a shock to you, but your flights are already taken care of, and your luggage has already been packed and loaded in the cab in front of the main door of the campus."

          Sakura and Evelyn looked at each other, saying "Hoe/huh?"  Then, Mr. Fushi explained.  "Once you get off the plane, you will given a phone and some money.  You must stay at least two weeks, but can stay as long as the whole school year.  The money will help you get through a bit, and the phone is for calling back here, only.  That's all it can work for.  It you aren't lucky enough to stay in Hong Kong for the required time, due to money problems or what not, after the first two weeks, you can use the phone and you will be able to come back.  Is that clear?"  Both girls nodded, Sakura shyly and Evelyn hastily.  "Very well then, off you go!"  After saying good bye to their classmates, they were off on their trip to Hong Kong.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Sakura was sitting in the cab, holding her school bag and looking out the window.  She was wearing a pair of flared blue jeans which had a firey (A/N: no, not the card firey!) design on the bottom and a deep red tank top with spaghetti straps.  Not even an hour had passed and Evelyn already proved to be more than annoying.  She talked non-stop, and about the stupidest things!  What was worse, she had a really strong valley girl accent.  Sakura knew from the beginning that she would not like this Evelyn person.  But, being herself, Sakura was still nice to her.  Finally, after a lot of waiting, Sakura and Evelyn reached the Tokyo airport.  They both bailed out, Evelyn still blabbing about something useless and Sakura firghting off the temptation to just tell her to shut up.  They got to a terminal when their chauffeur told them to sit down and have a break while he took care of the reservations.  So, they walked over to the nearest seats and sat down.

This was the time that Sakura decided to think through her thoughts.  Gosh, how did all this happen so fast?  And how did Tomoyo know I was going to Hong Kong?  What's the point to this, anyway?  To see if we can survive on our own?  Well, at least I know people in Hong Kong. Actually, make that one person.  And will Syaoran even recognize me, let alone let me stay in his house?  Ugh… this is all so confusing!  Sakura was interrupted from her somewhat depressing thoughts by Evelyn.  "Yo, are you even listening?"  "Oops.. I guess I was thinking a little too much about the trip, huh?"  Evelyn just smiled and said "I plan on spending all of my money shopping.  Then, with me being so beautiful and all, someone's bound to take me in!"  Their chauffeur interrupted them, saying "Everything's finished.  Time to board!"

Sorry it was so short…. But I have the other chapters coming along and they should be up soon.  Please review!  I'm desperate for a review for any story!  Take your pic!  Well, If you give me a really good review, I'll be sure to mention you in my next chapter!  Ja ne!

~Nadeshiko~


End file.
